The Solider's Girl
by lovingvamp346
Summary: Steve Rogers never thought he would meet the girl of his dreams. That is, until his friend drags him to a new club and he falls head over heels for a brunette bombshell. But when Bucky returns, can Captain and his lady survive? or will there be war? [Steve R./Capt. America, OC] [Bucky B./Winter soldier, OC] Rated M for later chapters. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to my first Captain America story! I have really gotten into Steve and Bucky lately and wanted to give them some of my love and attention. This is set after the first Avengers movie and before CAWS. I will be taking liberties on story plots so it's not completely true to the movies. Please read and review so I know if anyone likes it. Enjoy!**_

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MCU. ONLY ORCHID ROTHCHILD, TONI AND ANY OTHER OC'S I MAY BRING IN.**

 **Chapter 1: The Lonely Soldier  
**

Steve Rogers stared at the file folder in his hands. His jaw clenched as he read the report on the most recent sighting of the Winter Soldier. It seemed that Bucky didn't stay in one place for very long and made a point of being long gone by the time Steve got news of a new hideout. He snapped the folder closed and tossed it onto his bed with a frustrated grunt. Every new development felt like a dead end and it was wearing Steve down.

He started to head out, wanting to punch something, when his phone dinged. "Soldier boy, get dressed. We are going out tonight!" the text from Sam said and Steve sighed. Ever since Sam had found out Steve was a virgin, he had been trying to get Steve laid. That being said, most of the women who approached him with interest only made him miss the women from the 40's more and more. They either drank too much, talked to loud, or said things that made him blush, and not in the good way.

So with great reluctance, knowing Sam wouldn't take no for an answer, Steve put on jeans and a tee shirt and met Sam in the lobby of the Avengers tower. "Steve! Ready to meet the girl of your dreams?" Sam said with a confident smile. Steve gave him a glowering look as Sam laughed and clapped him on the back. "Trust me. This time I know she is gonna be there. I'm changing things up. We are going to a new joint in town. You're going to love it."

"Last time you said that I got stuck with a lady who couldn't form sentences." Steve said with a groan.

Orchid was standing in front of her full length mirror, deciding if she should go with the blue or red dress. Her best friend Toni walked up behind her. "Girl, wear the red dress. The blue is too safe!" Orchid sighed. "There is nothing wrong with being safe Toni" She then received a glare. "The red, bitch. You haven't been laid in years. We are going for 'Fuck me now' not 'I'm a nun'. Now hurry up!"

Orchid laughed and put on the red dress. She fixed her hair, put on her black pumps and picked up her clutch. She and Toni piled into a cab and gave the address of a new club in town. Orchid looked outside as New York went by. The rebuilding process after the attack was still underway, debris still on the ground.

The car ride was quiet as they made their way to the club. When they reached their destination, Toni payed and they were quickly waved past the bouncer. The music inside was loud and pulsing through their bodies. As they locked their purses in the security lockers, Orchid tried to place the music playing. It was almost as if it was a techno remix of 40's music, which surprised her.

As Toni pulled her onto the dance floor, Orchid could only smile.

"I told you it was different!" Sam yelled over the music. Steve raised an eyebrow at the sound of Techno 40's music. He wouldn't admit this, but he did like it. It was almost a perfect blend of then and now. The waiters and bartenders were dressed in 40's style which reminded him of the bar Bucky had taken him to once.

Before he could dwell on Bucky, however, he saw a flash of red on the dance floor and all thoughts melted away. His eyes were glued to a beautiful woman in a red dress, her long Auburn hair flowing down her back in soft curls, a smile on her lips and her closed eyes as she danced to the music in almost a trance. Her hair gravitated to the side as she turned her back to him as she danced, and he saw a tattoo on her back. The tattoo was of wings spanning her shoulder blades and they gave the appearance of moving as she danced.

Steve may be a klutz when it came to talking to women, but he was going to give it his all. He wanted to know her, felt drawn to her. So as she broke from the dance floor and headed to the bar, Steve followed and took a seat beside her. Still, he couldn't think of what to say for the life of him and was about to give up when a question reached his ears.

"Hey, aren't you Captain America?"

 _ **OK! So, this concludes the first chapter. The story is rated M for later chapters so please keep reading! If you have any ideas or suggestions on how you want the story to go, I am always open to ideas. I have a rough draft in my head, but would love feedback.**_

 _ **Please Read and Review!**_

 _ **-Shell**_


	2. A Flicker of Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own MCU.**

 **A/N will be at the end.**

Chapter 2: A Flicker of Hope

 _ **Orchid's POV**_

Orchid looked up at the question and noticed a drunken woman leaning between herself and a tall blonde. The man cringed at the question and nodded softly. "OMG! You're like, amazing. Come meet my friends!" she started to pull him away and Orchid scrunched up her nose at the woman's obvious lust filled eyes. She shot the man a sympathetic look before turning back to her drink. She didn't know much about Captain America, only what she read in papers, but he seemed like an actual good person, which nowadays, was a rarity. She wondered if he went with the drunken woman because he wanted to or because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Part of her thought because he wanted to and the woman would be easy to bed. Another part hoped it was just because he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Orchid shook her head. So what if he went with the woman. She let out a frustrated groan and just wanted to go home. Maybe she could slip out before Toni noticed her and face her wrath later. With shoulders back, she paid for her drink then stood, coming face to face with one Steve Rogers.

 _ **Steve's POV**_

Steve had been about to talk to the lady in red when the very tipsy dame had asked the question and pulled him away. He had looked back and saw the red lady giving him a sympathetic smile before turning back to face the bar. As Steve greeted the friends of the tipsy woman, he noticed that they would glace down at his lower parts then back up with something akin to lust in their eyes. So he wasn't surprised when they asked him to join them back at their house. He politely refused and before they had a chance to argue, he bid them farewell before going back to the bar. He spotted the lady in red paying and throwing a quick glance to the dancefloor before turning towards the door. That's when their eyes connected and he was speechless. He stared into her light purple eyes, a rare eye color, and felt like he was drowning in their beauty.

"Evening ma'am" He said with a blush and held out his hand. She looked at him before shaking it with a smile. Her hands were soft, yet strong, as she shook his hand. "Good evening, Captain." Her voice was like liquid honey and he almost forgot to speak. "I didn't expect to find you in a club like this. Business or pleasure?" He shivered slightly as she said pleasure and he gave her a shy grin. "More like I was pulled here by a friend. I don't usually like this type of establishment." Her smile was kind and had none of the leering the others had. "I know a bar not far from here that is way quieter. I can show it to you so next time, your friend doesn't have a say." She said with a chuckle. Steve leaned in and whispered, "Lead the way doll."

 _ **Orchid's POV**_

Orchid's mind was mush as she led Steve outside. His voice in her ear sent tingles up her spine and she felt warmth spread through her lower belly. She had no idea what had made her so bold as to invite him to the bar she owned, but something about him said he needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't try to jump his bones, or be influenced by other forces. So, as they walked down the street, she made up her mind to befriend this man out of time and be a support outside of work. "I hope you don't mind that I asked you to leave your friend. I just figured you might want someone to talk to without techno blasting your brain out. I'd like to be your friend. No ulterior motives. Just someone to talk to without pressures of more. " She said with a soft smile and looked up at him.

He was looking down at the pavement with those piercing blue eyes that looked so wounded and tortured. When he finally looked up at her, they were filled with warmth and appreciation. "Thank you. It's been a long time since someone just wanted to be my friend. But I feel just calling you 'Friend' wouldn't be right." He added with a wink and Orchid burst out laughing. "Quite right Mr. Rogers. My names Orchid Rothchild. But you can just call me Orchid. All my friends do." She said as she squeezed his hand that was still holding onto hers. "Orchid is a beautiful name. It matches your eyes." He said with a smile. "oh, and call me Steve. Mr. Rogers just sounds so….formal." That brought forth another laugh from her.

"Touché Steve. Touché."

 **A/N:**

 **Another chapter finished! Yay! I want to thank those who favorited and followed my story. It means the world to me. To those who reviewed:**

 **Sleepyhallow01: Thank you for your lovely review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more!**

 **Guest: I updated! Yay! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **I can't promise updates every day, but I will try my hardest to update at least once a week. I want to take their relationship slow. I feel Steve wouldn't jump into bed with the first girl he sees and Sam is pushing him to hard. Let me know if you agree with me! If you don't, let me know too! I'm open to ideas!**

 **Till next time!**

 **-Shell**


	3. Thank You

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MCU.**

 **A/N IS AT THE END.**

 **Chapter 3: Thank you**

 _ **Steve' POV**_

Steve looked around the bar with interest. It wasn't crowded, but also wasn't empty. A light smell of beer and something else hit his nose as they sat in a booth near the back. Grease. That was what he smelled. Something greasy was being cooked and it made his mouth water. A young lady walked up, looking exhausted, perking up when she saw Orchid. "Miss Orchid! I didn't expect you here tonight!" She said with a surprise and a smile. "You're usual?" Orchid nodded and took the ladies hand. "Amanda, please tell me you aren't working a double again. I told Kyle to quit that." Amanda, to Steve's surprise, blushed. "Well Darla and Lydia called in sick and I wasn't doing anything tonight so I thought I would help out. I hope that's ok."

"Of course that's ok Amanda, but don't stay till close. You can leave when you're too tired to work anymore, ok? I'll pay you for a full double shift, to help with your mothers medical bills. How is she doing?" Steve watched as Amanda's eyes filled with tears and she gave Orchid a sad smile. "Not good Miss Orchid. The doctor's say it won't be long now… I'm sorry. You don't need to worry Miss Orchid. I'll be fine. What can I get you sir?" She turned to look at Steve and he gave her a kind smile. "A glass of water please." Amanda nodded and left a menu for him to read and left to grab their drinks. Steve watched Orchid as her eyes followed the woman, sadness evident on her face. She looked back at him with a smile. "I own this bar and 5 others around New York and I like to be there for my employees. I never understood how bosses could act so cruel and not care when someone has a problem they need help with. When I started up this bar, I swore I wouldn't be that kind of boss. I do my best to help every one of my employees with a problem."

Steve watched this woman, her face showing determination, as she talked about how she had let her employee's camp at her home after the devastation from Loki's army, how she had stood beside a bartender and helped him with his withdraws from oxycodone. How she paid over the legal wage and would add a few hours bonus to those in need of extra cash to pay rent, or let them take home tons of food if they were getting too thin. She cared for people. Steve couldn't believe she wanted to be his friend, but he was happy all the same.

"So, tell me what's troubling you?"

 _ **Orchid's POV**_

Orchid listened as Steve poured his heart and soul onto the table, telling her about his friend Bucky from back in the 40's. How he protected Steve before the serum, was a big brother to him and the sting of that day he died, falling off the train, to protect Steve one last time. Then waking up after 70 years in ice to find the war on Hydra was still very active, that he felt nothing he had done mattered, and after finding out Bucky was alive and an assassin for Hydra, how he felt guilt and shame for not helping his friend sooner. "How did you find out he was alive?" She asked softly, taking a sip of tea Amanda had set before her.

"He was sent to kill me and I fought him and ripped the mask off. It was Bucky, but not. His eyes didn't recognize me, they didn't hold any emotion. It was like he was…empty. It wasn't until after he escaped and Tony had hacked Hydra that I found out that he had been with them for 70 years and they would torture him until he didn't remember anything. Not even his own name. A week later, Tony found out that after our fight, Bucky had escaped Hydra and was on the run. I've been trying to find him ever since." Orchid took a moment to process the information he had told her. She now understood why, when he smiled, it didn't often reach his eyes. "I'm so sorry Steve. You barely had time to grieve him the first time, and now, finding out what happened to him and knowing he doesn't remember you, it's like the pain is fresh, right?" Steve nodded as he looked down at his drink. A soft hand covered his own, and he looked up into her kind eyes.

"You will find him Steve Rogers. Not because your Captain America, but because your Steve Rogers, best friend to Bucky Barnes. And that is who you need to tap into to find your missing friend. Bucky may not remember who he is, but he might unconsciously visit places that you talked about as boys, or visited together in the army. Captain America can't find The Winter Soldier. He wouldn't know where to start and all that fancy equipment is worthless compared to a friend and brother." She watched as Steve's eyes widened and his face lit up. He stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! I'm spoiling you all. Thank you again for Favorited and followed!**

 **Sleepyhallow01: They are super cute aren't they! Trust me; they only get closer from here! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Please review below and let me know your thoughts on the story!**

 **Till next time!**

 **-Shell**


	4. The Search for the Winter Soldier

**Chapter 4: The search for the winter soldier**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MCU!**

 **A/N: ok so my timelines are wrong. this story takes place after CATWS and before Avengers AOU. if you have any questions, I am happy to explain. after this chapter, the author's note will always be at the end unless there is an important change like today. The story today is entirely in Steve's POV. Enjoy!**

 _ **Steve's POV**_

Steve was sitting in the kitchen of Stark Tower, sipping hot chocolate and thinking. Where would Bucky go to hide? Where would he feel safest? Steve took another sip and focused on the map of the world laid out before him. Natasha walked in and took a seat opposite him. "Did you have a good time at the club the other night?" She said with a soft smile. Steve looked up at her and noticed a slight twinkle in her eye. She had been trying to set him up with a woman for a while, and he groaned internally at the thought that Sam and Nat thought he had gone home with Orchid. Not because he wouldn't want to. Orchid was a gorgeous woman with a fantastic personality to match, but he didn't want to rush into anything and right now, he and Orchid were strictly friends. "I did. Got a new friend out of it."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "A friend huh? Is that what they called losing your virginity back then?" Steve blushed the shade of her lipstick and glowered at her. "I didn't lose it. Not yet. She invited me to a quiet bar, bought me a drink, and we talked. Nothing else happened. By then end of the talk, she had helped me find a way to get ahead of Bucky. That's all that happened." Steve said before returning to the map while Nat stared at him in disbelief. She had to remind herself that Steve wasn't like most men. He didn't sleep with a woman the night he met one. "Are you going to see her again?"

"I hope so." Came his soft reply and Nat gave him a huge smile, standing up and coming over to help him with the work. They poured for hours over the map before finally emerging with several places to look. They planned to leave in a few days, giving them enough time to finish up a few things at home. Steve looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 8pm. He grabbed his baseball cap and jacket before climbing onto his bike, taking off towards The Blooming Rose. He opened the door and stepped in, recognizing Amanda at the bar looking exhausted.

She saw him and smiled brightly, walking over. "Welcome back sir. Want me to grab Miss. Orchid for you?" He smiled and nodded. She winked at him and took off towards the back of the bar. Steve took a seat and ordered a beer. He was just about to sip the drink when a soft hand lay on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw purple eyes and that gorgeous smile. "Hey stranger."

 __"Hey back." He said with a smile. She studied him for a bit before giving him a soft smile. "Come on. My office is this way. We can talk." She grabbed two menus and his arm without the beer in it and led him to her office. It was a large sized office painted lavender, pictures of herself with family, friends and her cats on the walls in white and black frames. A large beige sofa was on the wall opposite her desk with plush pillows that had cat sayings embroidered on them. The desk was rosewood with a large plush leather chair behind it. Papers were all over it in an organized chaos. A small table was next to the only window in the corner of the room, a large vase of white and purple roses in the center. One wall was a huge bookshelf with tons of books from every era. It felt warm and inviting.

She sat him down at the small table and thrust a menu in his hands. He started to talk but she held up a finger. "Food first. You look famished and I haven't had dinner yet. Pick as much as you want, anything you want, and ill order it. We will eat and then talk. Ok?" He looked at her and gave her a huge grateful smile. She must have either heard his groaning stomach or she saw him eying the plate of food next to him back at the bar. He looked at the menu and picked out two cheeseburgers, three baskets of chicken tenders, 2 hotdogs and a large vanilla milkshake. He could have gotten more, but he didn't want to eat all of the food. She left and soon returned with two milkshakes. She set the vanilla down in front of him and took a sip of her strawberry banana one. "The food will be here in a few minutes. While we wait, tell me something that not many people know about you." She said with a warm smile. Steve blushed and gave a chuckle.

"Well, I used to be a part of a barbershop quartet. It was my stress relaxer." He said as he watched her. He noticed she gave him her whole attention, asking questions about songs he sang with them, the other members, how they started it. The conversation lasted 20 minutes until a knock on the door sounded and she called out for them to enter. Three waitresses walked in with his food and set it before him, and set a large beer battered fish with extra tartar sauce before her. As they left, she looked up with a smile.

"Dig in!"

 **A/N: Thanks to all that favorited and followed my story!**

 **Guest: I am so glad you are enjoying this story!**

 **TGIF! Till next time!**

 **-Shell**


	5. New Beginnings

**CHAPTER 4: New Beginnings**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MCU!**

 _ **Orchid's POV**_

"TONI!" Orchid called out as she ran into her home. She heard something clatter to the floor and a curse word. Toni exited the kitchen a few seconds later. "Hey….what's up?" She looked at Orchid's beaming face.

"The deal went through! We closed tonight! I am now the proud owner of what used to be The Nile Club!" A moment passed and then Toni let out a screech and the girls began to dance around in victory. The process to get the club had been a long one and a creep by the name of Sanders, who owned strip clubs, kept trying to intimidate Orchid into giving up, but she wasn't afraid of him. No doubt when he learned of the sale tomorrow, he would be giving her grief, but that was tomorrow's problem.

As Toni went to grab champagne, Orchid thought about Steve. After their shared dinner a few nights ago, their friendship had gone up a level. He had walked her home afterwards and she had kissed his cheek. His blush had stayed with him as he walked down the street. The next day she had received a text informing her he would be out of town on a mission for a few days, but would stop by the bar when he got back. How she wished she could call him and share her news. This was a big step for her and her companies. She already had ideas of what type of club to make it. Toni came back out with two flutes. "To New York's soon to be hottest nightclub and its hot owner! Congratulation's flower power! I can already imagine all of those free drinks…." Orchid laughed at that and playfully punched Toni's arm.

"I was hoping you would come work for me? I know you don't like your waitressing job, so what about a promotion?" Toni let out another squeal and hugged her. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" The girls spent the rest of the night celebrating. The next morning Orchid woke with a killer hangover. She sat up and groaned. Standing up slowly, she went into the bathroom, took off her clothes, and started up the shower. Getting in, she groaned as the spray hit her body. Leaning into the spray, she sighed as she let the water sooth her aching head. She was due downtown at the club later to discuss what she wanted to be done with the place, so she needed to get her head together quick. She hoped to have the place up to code and finished within a month.

A few hours later she was walking up to the building, a folder in her hand full of ideas she wanted to see happen. She smiled as she reached the front door and was about to open it when a hand slammed down on it, pinning it shut. She looked over. "Mr. Sanders, I'm afraid the bidding closed. This is my property now." He let out a small chuckle. "Yea, that's what my boys told me. So I came here to convince you to back out. Wouldn't want a pretty face like yours to be ruined, would we?" She raised an eyebrow. "You don't scare me. You come onto my property again, I'll have you arrested. This club is mine." She shoved his arm off the door and smirked at his furious face. "Go back to your sticky office. This place doesn't cater to your kind of ilk." She walked in and was greeted by two large bodyguards for the building. "The man out front doesn't set one foot into this place." They nodded.

"Good! Now let's get to work"

 **A/N: Hey everyone. I am back! I took a small hiatus do to a family crisis, and now am back to give you all more chapters! This chapter is small; I'm easing back into the swing of things. Updates may be late, still working though some things, but I hope to be back on schedule soon. Please leave a review below to let me know your thoughts on Orchid and Steve's relationship and how soon you want to see their relationship grow!**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **-Shell**


	6. The Vault

**Chapter 6: The Vault**

 _ **6 months later**_

Orchid stood on the dance floor of her new club after months of redecoration. The theme was a super-secret hero cave, her little joke to honor her new boyfriend. There was the main dance floor in the center of the club with couches and lounge chairs surrounding on all sides. To the right and left were bars where people could get drinks. This section was the operations center of the hero cave. The tables and bars were designed to look like control panels and TV screens around the room showed fake footage of a bad guy causing havoc.

There was a second floor that looked down onto the dance floor and that was made into the armory. Fake weapon cases lined the wall and enclosed glass stands with replica outfits from the Avengers and X-Men. There were rooms people could go to talk without shouting over the music decorated like hero offices. Her favorite was Captain America's room. It was subtly patriotic with its white walls, royal blue furniture and mahogany coffee table in the center. A framed flag on the wall accented the room as well as photos of the Howling Commandos.

The third floor was VIP. This was made to look like the plane that the Avengers used in real life to get to missions with some flashier adjustments. Tony Stark had showed up one day to gift her a suit he had made. It was harmless and would never work, but it helped the feel of the place. He had given her a few opinions on how to change things enough so that their enemies didn't learn things they shouldn't. He didn't seem to know she was the new girlfriend of Captain America. He had heard of the theme and decided to join in, loving the idea.

She found it hilarious that he wanted a booth made up in his honor that he could use for when he came in, which he apparently said would be every week. She doubted it but decided to create a room on the VIP floor that looked down on the dance floor that was only for Avenger use.

Now standing in the completed club, Orchid loved every single aspect of it. Including the visiting Captain America who was currently walking around looking at everything. She walked up to him and smiled.

"So? Like it?" She asked with a grin.

"This is amazing. Looks almost like Avenger Tower, only less flashy."

"Good! Glad to have the Captains stamp of approval." She said with a chuckle as she laid her head on his arm. He moved so he was holding her to his side, his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her head softly as they looked around.

"So… I know you wanted to keep us out of the public eye, which I respect, but it would me a lot to me if you were my date for tomorrow? Its opening night and I really would feel better with you there. We don't have to walk in together if that makes you feel less exposed. Besides, it would look a little strange if you didn't show up to a club that was made in honor of the teams that keep our world safe."

Steve looked down at her with amusement. "I was already planning on going. Nothing could keep me away. I was also hoping that we could have our first kiss that night as well. I feel a little silly for asking you to wait, but I am a bit old-fashioned. Last woman I kissed was Peggy, and that was 70 years ago. I'm a little rusty."

She smiled and nodded her agreement. "I'd like that."

"Sir, we have confirmation that the Avengers will be at the opening night of the new club. Should we move forward with the plan?"

Rumlow looked up from his desk toward the man interrupting his thoughts and narrowed his eyes. The man gulped softly as Rumlow stood. Coming around the desk, he walked towards the nervous agent. These new recruits all were too soft for his liking.

"Yes, we move forward with the plan. If all goes well, we will have our revenge against Captain America and his band of freaks. Remember, don't destroy the club too much. It would be a shame to let a good club go to waste, especially once we control the world."

The man nodded and saluted him before leaving. Chuckling to himself, Rumlow picked up the photo of the new club's owner. "It would be a shame to waste such beauty on anyone outside of Hydra. Perhaps I will take you for myself. You'd like that, wouldn't you Orchid…."

The main floor was crowded with employees as they got ready for the opening night. Everyone was running to and fro setting up decorations, stocking the bars, setting out opening night gifts for the general population and for VIP guests. A loud crash sounded as one of the bottles of cheaper vodkas fell to the ground.

"Careful! It may be cheap liquor but it still makes money!" Toni yelled from her perch next to Michelle on the second floor. Both were dressed and ready for the evening.

"You're a terror Toni." Orchid said with a chuckle. "Relax. Things are going smooth. We have contingency plans in case of emergencies. Just enjoy your first night as manager and celebrate this success with me!"

Both women raised their shot glasses and drank it down with a laugh.

"Ready to open your first ever nightclub, The Vault?" Toni said with a grin.

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

 **A/N:**

 **I LIVE! I am so sorry for the long time between updates. I seem to get so focused on real life that I lose track of my stories. I do have a guideline for this story and I will try to update more regularly. I can't promise anything, but I will try. I do want to thank my readers for sticking with me and reviewing. It means the world to me when you all review. I did change the chapter that caused some people to be angry, so be aware of that.**

 **Till next time**

 **-Shell**


	7. First Kisses and a Skull

**Chapter 7: First kisses and a Skull**

Orchid blew out an exhausted breath. Opening night was going amazing with only minor problems. People loved the theme and the overall look of the place. She had seen Steve walk into the room dedicated to him and had yet to see him emerge. That's why at this moment, she was headed there to see if he was ok.

She entered the room with two glasses of wine and shut the door. Steve was staring at the wall with photos of the howling commandos. She set down the glasses and looked at him.

"Steve? Are you ok?"

She asked softy as she set down the glasses. He turned to look at her with a soft smile.

"Yeah, just thinking. Come here doll."

She walked closer to him and he snared an arm around her waist pulling her close. Orchid looked up into his baby blue eyes that were focused intently on her own. Time seemed to slow as his gaze flicked to her lips and then back to her eyes as if asking permission. She nodded her head softly granting it and suddenly his lips were on hers.

It was nothing like she had ever felt before. His lips were soft and warm as they moved over her own. Her hand snaked up into his hair and his hands gripped her hips hard as he moved her so her back was against the wall and his body was pinning her there. A soft moan escaped her lips as she opened them to give him more access which made him groan softly. Pressing against her more firmly, she felt his hardness against her thigh making her smile softly as they kissed. He was just as turned on as she was, as she could feel the growing wetness between her legs. A dull throbbing began as their kiss turned more heated and to elevate some of the pressure, she thrusted her hips against his, brushing his erection against her core. The action caused both to moan and Steve let out a shuttered breath as he pulled away.

Orchid groaned as he moved back slightly and opened her eyes to look at him. He was clearly trying to regain his control, his eyes closed and his breathing hard. She didn't want him to regain control, she wanted him to let go of it, to ravish her against the wall right this minute. Her hand snaked down and rubbed against his erection causing his breathing to hitch and his eyes to fly open. She looked into his eyes as she rubbed him again.

"I want to be yours Steve, please. The last 6 months have been torture. I'm ready to be yours fully"

She waited with bated breath as he looked at her with such intensity that she feared she had done the wrong thing. Moving her hand away she looked down and tried to shrink. This happened with every guy she was with. She moved to fast, scared them and drove them away. She opened her mouth to apologize when gunshots were heard downstairs and people screaming brought them back to reality.

Steve snapped into captain America mode and drew her to the corner of the room. "Stay here. Ill come get you" he said before leaving the room. Orchid had no intention of staying put however. This was her club. Moving swiftly to the door, she walked out and saw the Avengers fighting with men dressed in black tactical gear. Steve had just joined them and was advancing on a man with a skull and bones symbol on his armor.

Orchid motioned for people to get down and hide in rooms, making her way to her office where there was a panic button. She heard more gunshots and let out a soft whimper as she moved, glancing down to make sure Steve was ok. Thankfully he was but the man with the weird skull design wasn't down there anymore. As she reached the office, she turned at the sound of rushing footsteps and saw where the man had gone. He was coming for her, running towards her with purpose. With a yell, she flew inside and locked the door. Running to her desk, she pressed the button and went to grab her gun.

Just as she grabbed it the door crashed open. With a shriek, she pointed the gun at the door only to find the doorway empty. She cautiously moved around the desk and over to get a better view out the door. That's when she saw Steve fighting the leader, his eyes set in determination. Steve saw Orchid in the doorway and the leader took advantage of his momentary distraction, shooting him then kicking Steve over the railing. Orchid let out a scream of terror and called Steve's name, drawing the leaders attention back to her. He looked down at Steve then back to her.

"Oh this is just precious. He got himself a girlfriend and died protecting her." The man laughed with glee as Orchid fell to her knees in grief. "Don't worry, after a while with me, you will forget he even existed."

As he began to walk towards her, Orchid did the only thing she could.

She lifted the gun and fired.


End file.
